In an assembly environment, different parts may be assembled to form a finished product, also referred to herein as an object. Many different types of assembly environments exist for different objects. For example, automobiles, toys, games, computers, etc., are all typically assembled from various parts in an assembly environment.
In a typical assembly environment, workers must be trained on how to assemble various parts and/or different workers may assemble different parts of an object. For example, one worker may assemble the door panel of an automobile and then the object (automobile) may progress to a different worker that assembles another part. While such an assembly line may be efficient, it is a monotonous process for workers.
In addition, in typical assembly environments, if there is a problem with assembly of parts, the assembly process is halted, an engineer or other operator is contacted and assembly does not resume until the issue is resolved. This requires that trained engineers or other workers with the skills necessary to resolve issues be located on-site. Otherwise, an assembly problem may delay assembly of objects for a long duration while the engineer travels to the assembly environment.